The present invention relates to a repeat use data inserting apparatus for inserting repeat use data into program data in accordance with appropriate timings, as well as to a digital broadcast transmitting system which comprises the repeat use data inserting apparatus and which transmits a unified stream of program data and repeat use data prepared by the repeat use data inserting apparatus.
Recent years have seen the commercialization of multi-channel digital broadcasting systems using advanced digital compression techniques to transmit numerous channels of program data in a single data stream. The multi-channel digital broadcasting system needs to have the capability of repeatedly inserting so-called repeat use data into each of a plurality of channels of program data in accordance with suitable timings. In the context of this specification, repeat use data refers to repeatedly used data during broadcast such as news clips and commercial messages.